


Just a little Comfort

by Commanderj26



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Light Non/Con elements, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Oh God Yes, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot, protective Megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderj26/pseuds/Commanderj26
Summary: So I fell back into my old love of Megamind and damn I wish there was a sequel. I’m not sure where this is going but I will ride my muse until it’s spent. Any mistakes are mine. Definitely alternate universe and the good old getting together trope. I wish I was as talented as most other Megamind authors but I digress I will try.





	1. Chapter 1

The wave of pain and nausea Roxanne felt was immense.The smell of that god awful bag, making one of Roxanne’s worst Migraines to date flare dangerously.  
This day was only getting better and better, Hal had been especially creepy that morning when they were on assignment downtown at city hall. He had been hovering over her while they sat waiting to interview the Mayor. She accidentally voiced the pain she was in and he tried to massage her shoulders. She had to smack his hands away and stood tall, not daring to show any further signs of weakness lest he get ideas.She walked outside to get some fresh air; she was stuck without her pain meds, they were  
back in her office at the station, the sound of screeching tires was all the warning she got before inhaling a solid breath of the knockout spray.

The bag was unceremoniously ripped from her head causing the bright lights to stab at her eyes. It happened suddenly, she could here Megamind monologuing to Minion and the next thing she knew she was bent over vomiting to the side of her hostage chair. Thankfully missing herself but utterly embarrassed at the sickening smell and sound. The pain in her right temple was excruciating, tears welled in her eyes.

Megamind was bent over the illiteracy beam as he heard Minion enter, holding his favorite captive, if he could just get this thermocouple to sit correctly his plan to make Metroman as dumb as a box of rocks, would be in motion. He was giddily smiling now that he knew Roxanne was here; He was ready to launch into his usual greeting when he heard Roxanne becoming violently sick tied to the chair.

Roxanne heard Megamind distantly yelling at Minion she then felt herself being cut free from the chair and lifted into wiry strong arms, and walked into an elevator lift and laid down in a dark room in a soft bed. She moaned in pain and a bit of panic, she was still in the lair, but where was she?

“Shhh Roxanne it is alright my dear if I had known you were ill.” Megamind spoke soothingly.

“Minion get me the painkillers and a bowl of cold water and a cloth.“

Megamind was looking down at her, even in the now dim lighting of what must be his bedroom. his eyes that beautiful startling green; how had she never noticed how striking they were before, filled with concern and kindness in their depths. Minion suddenly burst through the door metal limbs clanking and a look of determination in his kind brown eyes. He handed Megamind the items and stood vigil by the door. She suddenly felt a cool damp cloth being pressed to her forehead as he gently lifted her higher on the pillows. Handing her a glass of water and two small clear pills.

“What are these?” She found herself staring at the pills, she had never seen clear pain meds before. She was in so much pain though she didn’t hesitate to pop them in and swallow some of the refreshing water, swishing the foul taste out of her mouth.

“Ahh these are pain meds of my own design I promise you my dear they are powerful, safe and efficient. Are you having a cluster headache or perhaps a Migraiiine.” He gesticulated excitedly with his arms, then dropped on his knees by her bedside.

Here was Megamind the supervillian adorably mispronouncing Migraine his hands softly tipped her chin up, gazing into her eyes taking in how pale she looked. He had removed his gloves she was fascinated watching his elegant hands ring out the towel and gently place it back on her forehead the towel was blissfully cool. He stood up softly by her bedside retrieving a blindfold from Minion. She then noticed that his cape had been removed and he was wearing only the tight leather bodysuit. He was much stronger then he appeared,while looking nothing like Metro Man, he had carried her with ease. Roxanne swallowed, it was like she was seeing him with a new pair of eyes. She had always been fascinated by the color of his skin, that perfect shade of sky blue. He had an graceful neck and clear muscle definition beneath the leather. She then began to take in what must be his bedroom it was elegant and understated- surprisingly, a giant king sized bed with a dark blue comforter and silky soft pillows.There was a black carpet under the bed that rested over dark wood flooring. A door off to her left she assumed lead to a bathroom. The furniture all appeared to be made from dark wood and she noticed it had beautiful detailing much like his signature weapon strapped to his thigh. The walls were surprisingly not painted but appeared to be old brick work.He must have giant windows, she noticed a very large curtain of dark blue blackout drapes covering up what must be an entire wall of windows. Her attention was drawn back to his expressive face, his ears and skin flushed purple at the cheeks noticing her appraisal of his room.

“Do you think you can walk my dear? Minion and I will return you to your apartment post haste so that you may recover.”

Roxanne then realized that her headache was dissipating rapidly but she was also feeling incredibly sleepy and relaxed. Whatever he had given her worked faster than any pain medicine she had ever taken. Roxanne took the blindfold and grasped his outstretched hand. The contact of his skin sent a shockwave of pleasure up her arm as he gently lifted her to standing.

“Yes...um yes. My headache is feeling surprisingly better, thank you.” Her voice sounded soft and breathy.

She was speechless at the treatment she was receiving as well as her bodies reaction to feeling his skin. The pleasure able sensation where their hands joined never dissipated. He held her hand as he walked her back to the lift they must have taken up, and before she knew it she was settled into the back of the invisible car the blindfold secure over her face, she began to drift to sleep, hearing both Minion and Megamind hopping into the front seat.

She awoke the next morning around 7:30 am feeling refreshed her headache was completely gone and her eyes settled on her bedside table, a glass of water an apple and a banana muffin sat on a plate. Along with an elegantly handwritten note and a small blue clear bottle that had what appeared to be pills within.

My Dear Miss Ritchi,

I hope that you are feeling better this morning. I have taken the liberty of informing your news station that you are in my clutches so you will not be reporting for duty today. Get some rest I need my hostage in good health for my next attempt at foiling Mr. Goody Two Shoes.

Oh and Minion insisted you have a snack when you woke, he made those banana muffins for you there are more in your kitchen.

Oh and I have also included a bottle of my very special pain tablets for your use if you have any severe headaches in the future. They do cause some drowsiness as a side effect, so no operating machinery when you take them.

M

Roxanne was having a hard time processing her feelings. The only person in her life that cared for her when she was sick with a Migraine had been her mother. And Megamind and Minion had been incredibly kind and thoughtful. As she lay there processing, everything began to click into place in her mind. She hadn’t actually been afraid of Megamind for some time, she didn’t hate him, the kidnappings were annoying sometimes but she was never in any real danger.And Minion was just about the sweetest hench fish she could imagine.

Roxanne gasped- She was never in any real danger, the feeling of his hands on her forehead his hand in her palm, caused her heart to race. She immediately thought back to the time that she was supposed to attend a charity dinner with Wayne and she had a headache similar to the one she had today she recalled the conversation

“But Roxie! You have to go I will be absolutely fed to the wolves without you there.Can’t you just take something for it and come anyway!”

Her public relationship with Wayne was a complete farce that kept the groupies off his back and her in the public eye, it was a necessary evil. She had popped pain meds and forced herself to go. Her head was not as severely in pain as today, but she knows she didn’t look or feel well and when she had been less than enthusiastic at the event, Wayne had behaved like a spoiled child, expecting her to be all smiles and hanging on his arm all night. Only now in hindsight did she realize the shocking differences between Megamind and Wayne AKA Mr. Goody Two Shoes. Megamind had dropped everything to see to her comfort.

She sighed laying back. There was also the matter of her sudden attraction to a super villain. Well maybe not so sudden, she had to be completely honest with herself, the chemistry had been there from the start. She might have called him predictable and a loser, that wasn’t really how she felt. If anything she was exasperated with him, he had the most incredible mind,capable of the most impressive technological advancements, his personality as a villain was partially an act, she knew that now. He deep down was actually rather sweet, and now she couldn’t unsee how sexy she found him. He had also coincidentally passed one of her tests, he had cared for her when she was at her most vulnerable. She was attracted to intellect, he had it in spades, he was an alien of course, but he had a handsome face and the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. She shivered with the distinct sensory recollection of how strong and wiry his lithe frame was. Something else had happened when their skin had touched, it had felt like a shockwave of arousal and rightness. She had never had that kind of a reaction with anyone before.

She could feel it even now simmering below the surface of her skin. Was this normal, just thinking of his touch had caused a wave of sensation to simmer under her skin and pool in her stomach. She started to picture him poised over her bedside, running his hands through her hair and cupping her face. She could hear his voice and breath by her ear as if he was in her room now.

“My dear Miss Ritchi” she never thought her last name being spoken in such a manner could ratchet up her arousal, until now.

Before she knew it she had ripped her jeans and blouse off. Running her hands over her body picturing that it was his blue fingers cupping her breast. His palms gliding over her skin worshiping her body. She was all pale skin against her burgundy red sheets. She drew a fingertip over her aching clit and she heard his voice crystal clear in her head, his voice that beautiful deep rumble, breathy and gasping.

“Roxanne, touch yourself for me. You are so beautiful for me Miss Ritchi, I wish I was there to taste you myself. Would you like that my dear? Cause I would love nothing more then to have you splayed out on my bed with my tongue inside you, I’m touching myself right now. Roxanne god Roxanne.”

She felt almost possessed as she worked herself up towards her peak gasping and mewling, biting her lip.

She didn’t care about anything but this feeling of bonded oneness and abject pleasure. She didn’t care if anyone heard her screaming his name nothing mattered but Megamind and her pleasure.

“Megamind! So good Megs! Yes!Yes! Yes!”  
Her head was thrown back on the pillows she came explosively the sensation shooting up into her head. She hadn’t ever experienced an orgasm quite like that one before. She could do nothing but lay there boneless and naked on her bed. Like a marionette with the strings cut, her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Megaminds POV!

He flexed his fingers restlessly staring out of the window of the speeding Hudson. Minion was weaving around the minimal traffic that comes with nightfall in Metrocity, on the way back to the lair from Roxanne’s apartment downtown. The city was a brilliant blur of lit windows, light pollution and mindless drones. He stared at his hand as if it wasn’t his own, he could feel her skin as if it was still touching his. It had occurred when their hands had been joined, he felt a connection in his mind physically click into place.

Inhaling sharply- he didn’t dare voice these new and confusing feelings to Minion. He had always known Minion was suspicious of his feelings for Miss Ritchi. And now… now he simply couldn’t box them away and live in denial any longer. Seeing Roxanne unexpectedly sick and in pain had thrown him into overdrive, a protective instinct had come over him so rapidly, he couldn’t stop it. Scooping her up into his arms and taking her to his area of comfort and safety in the lair, his own bedroom. He knew that women of the human species were prone to severe headaches with nausea,but it had never occurred to him that Roxanne had them. His instinct to comfort and protect her at all costs had won out over his super villain persona. Thankfully he had his special pain pills that he had developed after many a recovery period, from getting banged up by Metro Loser. His cape had been dumped from his shoulders and his gloves pulled free from his hands; he had to feel her skin to know she was alright. Seeing her in his bed had been like a revelation; it was satisfying in a primal way. His beautiful Roxanne was completely in his clutches. She was his and he was hers. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to simply wipe her forehead with the cool cloth and not run his fingers through the beautiful short strands of her hair and kiss her. That was why he had needed to get her home, this must have something to do with his weird Glaupunk quadrant genetic makeup. He would never force his blue alien self upon her, without her consent.

He couldn’t process this right now, feeling a wave of exhaustion come over him. Staring quietly out the window as they pulled through the holographic wall of the lair, unconsciously drumming his fingers on his thigh. Yes he was very tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well since he had been working on the illiteracy beam for several days now; wanting nothing more now then to retreat to his room and maybe inhale the smell from where she had been laying in his bed. He stumbled gracefully from the car mumbling to Minion that he was tired.

Minion glanced at his ward as he slowly and silently made his way to the lift that lead to the domestic area of the lair. He had known for sometime that Sir had feelings for Miss Ritchi. He had tried to deny it by saying that he was kidnapping her to lure Wayne to fight. But with each passing evil scheme he could see the way they playfully bantered with each other. It seemed that Sir was more interested in impressing Roxanne and less concerned with Metroman with each passing scheme. It wasn’t one sided either Miss Ritchie gave as good as she got and Minion had had his suspicions for sometime that Metroman and Roxanne weren’t actually dating. He dared not say this to Sir, it would only cause a denial filled argument.

There was also the fact that Sir was unaware of his home planets customs, when it came to pair bonding and mating. Minion knew only a fraction of them and perhaps it was to his detriment that he hadn’t shared them with him yet. He was very recently of the age when they would start to choose a mate. His kind were similar enough to humans which he believed was why his parents had sent him to earth. But on earth they didn’t share any mind connections with their mate, on his home world, when a couple bonded it was much more intense of a connection. The bonded pair could feel the emotions of their mate and it was enhanced all the more when they were physically touching. This was all Minion really knew, sadly he wasn’t able to be given all of the information pertaining to the mating of Sirs species. Minion sighed as he tossed the wrench to the brainbots that had gathered around him, confused and unsure of how he could help both Sir and Miss Ritchi to see what he suspected was happening.

His comforter was rumpled from where she had been laying, it was the first thing he noticed as pinky divested him of his clothes. He preferred sleeping naked, after living most of his life wearing a scratchy prison jumpsuit there was nothing like the hedonistic pleasure of soft satin sheets. He stood hovering next to his bed for a moment lifting the pillow that she had used to his nose. He could smell her: lavender, mint, with a hint of vanilla. He collapsed face first where she had been, burying his nose in the softness of his pillow that lingered with her scent, he wrapped himself up in his bed and surprisingly drifted to sleep.

He awoke to his drapes being open overlooking the quiet industrial district. Metrocity’s Skyline blinking in the morning sun. What time was it? He glanced at his clock on his end table… 7:30 am. He luxuriated in a full body stretch he hadn’t slept that well in ages.   
He had no desire to get up, his usual manic energy for some reason wasn’t there this morning he was simply content to luxuriate for a moment in bed.   
That was when it happened, the gasp erupted from his throat, he could feel her in his mind saying his name.Could see her pleasuring herself with his name on her tongue as if he was there with her. It was like a sirens call and he couldn’t resist it if he tried. His hands suddenly ran over his skin rubbing along the vertical seam between his legs that held his sex.He was different then a human male in several ways but when he emerged from his body he had fairly standard genitalia he just had a few extra parts the muscles that held him in expanded into tentacle like protrusions that he imagined helped to anchor him to a female partner. He began to picture himself running his hands over her body, kissing her skin. Opening her legs and using his tongue to bring her pleasure. Wrapping his hand around the shaft and caressing the purple head of his cock he began to talk to her aloud, his eyes shut tight and head thrown back, his light blue skin shone on the dark blue sheets beneath him.

“Roxanne, touch yourself for me. You are so beautiful for me Miss Ritchi, I wish I was there to taste you myself. Would you like that my dear? Cause I would love nothing more then to have you splayed out on my bed with my tongue inside you, I’m touching myself right now. Roxanne god Roxanne.”

He came in an explosion of sensation spilling over his torso, there was an additional muted sensation that seemed to mirror his own orgasm simmering under his skin. Could that be Roxanne’s pleasure? He was left confused elated and gasping as the connection faded.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some plot!

Roxanne was bent over her computer in her office at the station, deep in research on one alien super villain. She had went ahead and gone into work, since she was feeling much better and she didn’t want any unnecessary questions about being in Megaminds clutches without the inevitable battle with Metro Man. After what had happened that morning she expected herself to be regretting it or even questioning it, however her feelings were surprisingly not confusing, it had felt so right that morning.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mind was drifting to dangerous territory, wanting to relive the hotness that was her wake up call. They had been mentally joined somehow. She should be afraid of this, but instead she smiled to herself, she had always wanted to feel truly connected to a lover and well….. she was involved with someone that literally connected in her mind. Now she just needed to see him in person, it was like a slot in her mind could only be filled by his presence. She knew Megamind better than anyone in the entire city and yet she still had so many questions that needed answering. There were countless articles written about his exploits, none of them kind. All of them said he was inexplicably linked to Metros prison for the criminally gifted. All of the research that she had uncovered said he grew up in that prison... but why?! Why would they keep him in that god awful place? It explained so much and yet only left her with more questions, she pinched the bridge of her nose and turned off her laptop.

She dropped her head back on her desk chair. Closing her eyes, the only thing that would satisfy her now would be to see him in front of her. She opened her eyes and almost screamed cause creepy ass Hal was over her staring, when she opened her eyes. 

“Roxaroo, i'm so glad you’re feeling better. Don’t worry I got the Mayor to reschedule today for you. He knows how Megamind just won’t leave you alone.”

Roxanne tried not to roll her eyes. If only Hal would leave her alone. He was always uncomfortably pushing himself in her space, even now he was leaning over her practically looking down her white blouse. She stood up uncomfortably trying to distance herself from him.

“Well let’s get this interview out of the way then.”

She planned on questioning the Mayor about the cities other villains, there was a rumor swirling that a group was forming and the leader was a very dangerous sex and drug trafficker named Psycho Delic. She often found the city to be much too focused on the spectacle of the Megamind/ Metro Man rivalry, that yes caused property damage, but no fatalities to date. Versus this crazed trafficker that was abusing women and had caused an increase in overdose death of the citizens. 

The Mayor was of course less than forthcoming with any information about Psycho Delic. Claiming that he must be an associate of Megaminds. Roxanne had very vocally voiced the opinion that she highly doubted Megaminds association with a man that abused women and trafficked in drugs, since he had never shown any inclination or desire to be involved in those particular vices. The Mayor had stared at her dumbfounded. 

“Miss Ritchi aren’t you kidnapped regularly by Megamind and used as bait in dangerous battles?”  
Roxanne scoffed  
“You and all of Metro knows I’m never in any real danger Mayor, and when has Megamind killed anyone?”  
The Mayor spluttered  
“That all may be true Miss Ritchi, but we aren’t concerned with this minor villain causing trouble, we have Metro Man and the finest police force there is working on the matter, we will sus out this Psycho Delic character.”

She walked down the steps of city hall frustrated at the Mayor. Hal hot on her heels behind.

“You know Roxie maybe you are still not feeling well cause it sure sounded like you were defending Megamind just now.I know exactly what you need, let’s go out on the town, get a coffee, spend some time getting to know each other. He tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder to direct her where he wanted.”

Roxanne’s patience snapped, he had the nerve to try and touch her. His touch felt physically harmful to her causing her skin to crawl. Her reaction was quick and forceful. 

“Don’t you dare touch me Hal! Look I’ve been trying to be polite with you, but there will never be an us. We work together that is it! If this is a problem for you I will have the station assign you to someone else.”

The look on Hal’s face was as if she had thrown his XBox through a window.

“Alright then! If you are such a prude that you don’t see how awesome I am, I will just take off then. Get a cab cause I’m done!”

Hal angrily hopped into the news van and sped off.Roxanne stood there on the foot of the steps of city hall fuming. She had officially had it with him, she would have to talk with Tom the station manager. Now she was stranded in the middle of downtown; she needed a walk to clear her head anyway at this point. Heading in the direction of her apartment it was probably a good two miles away, thankfully it was only late afternoon.

 

He had seen the entire exchange of course, staring at her oaf of a camera man, he had emerged from his room that morning in a desperate need to see her and verify that he wasn’t losing his very large mind. At first he had tried to work on the illiteracy beam but his mind kept drifting to the connection they had shared and the unbelievable thought that she was attracted to him. Blue bald headed him, he simply couldn’t believe it. He had always thought she was with Metro Man, he was struck by the hundreds of times she had insisted that they weren’t together and proceeded to drop the wrench on his foot. Hopping around comically for a moment, thankfully his boots were steel toed however it still smarted, he gave up entirely and that was how he had found her on the steps of city hall being accosted by that buffoon.

As she walked she heard tires, but no sign of a car and instead of annoyance she found herself stopping and looking next to her anxiously. 

An invisible door opened revealing Megamind in the driver seat looking at her with a bashful smile.

“It appears you need a ride home Miss Ritchi please allow me to escort you.”

He gestured to the seat beside him. She didn’t hesitate, she hopped in not caring if anyone saw. The door was shut and they simply stared at each other for a good minute. The feeling that settled over her was that of calmness and affection. He was gripping the wheel with both hands and biting his bottom lip. Turning to look into her eyes he spoke softly.

“I had to see you Miss Ritchi.I mean… after this morning. I owe you an explonnation…..”

He never got the chance to finish his statement she swooped in close to him, turning his face down so that he was looking in her eyes. She moved slowly bringing their lips together and it was like the Fourth of July. It was as if they weren’t close enough together, he gasped hungrily into her mouth kissing her back running his gloved fingers through her hair.  
Why had he not taken them off? He wanted to run his fingers through her hair .  
Roxanne felt electrified by his mouth,his tongue flicked softly in between her lips and Roxanne moaned feeling heat and pleasure pooling in her stomach, clutching his neck at the base of his shoulders. She could feel his emotions sweeping through her in a wave, contentment, arousal and an adorable bit of awe, at what was happening. Roxanne broke the kiss basking in his closeness touching their foreheads together, she felt another wave of arousal and contentment, and on the tail end she caught confusion.

“You don’t know what’s happening between us. Do you Megamind? And I think you can call me Roxanne.”

He frowned looking down softly

“I have no idea what this is, but Roxanne it must be because I’m Alien, I don’t understand what’s going on myself.”

She grasped his hands and he startled looking into her eyes.Roxanne smiled softly.

“Well I think that we need to get to know each other better,we can start small. Have dinner with me?”  
He chuckled quietly looking into her beautiful eyes.

“Yes! Of course Roxanne. I would love nothing more.”  
she smiled.

“Ok! Let’s stop at Mario’s I’m actually quite hungry, I will pick us up pizza and a salad and maybe some of their delicious tiramisu.”

She had observed the sheer volume of sweets that Minion plied him with over the years she knew he loved coffee and sweets.  
He nervously looked at the road in front of them she observed the fuschia that seemed to travel from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he spoke. He was rather adorable when he was bashful, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“Will you come back with me to the Lair for dinner?”He smiled at her softly as he began to head towards the pizzeria.

“You would trust me enough to bring me there the nosey reporter? No blindfold this time?”  
She replied cheekily. 

“Actually my beautiful Roxanne….yes.”

He laughed and realized with a bit of a shock that he needed to take her to the lair. Something about this strange connection they were forming told him that this was right and that he could trust her, just as much as he trusted Minion. He felt like a Neanderthal wanting to take her to his cave to protect her and keep her close.

Roxanne had always had a feeling that the lair was deep in the industrial area and her hunch was confirmed as they drove through an imaginary wall in a gigantic abandoned factory. She had always known that he was a prolific inventor but the size and scope of all of the copious machinery astounded her. He jumped out of the driver's seat and excitedly opened the door to the Hudson grasping her hand and helping her out with their takeout boxes.

He gently placed his hand on the small of her back as the brainbots seemed to swirl around above them, assessing her presence in their home.

He was nervous and a bit apprehensive waiting for Minion to make his appearance. He guided her to the lift that lead to the living quarters.

“You’re nervous Megs. Why may I ask?” She shivered feeling his hand on the small of her back just the barest of contact and she was ready to pull him to her again. Whatever was happening between them was powerful and magnetic.

“You see Roxanne I’m not sure how to say it, but Minion might be upset I brought you here.”

Before she knew it the lift had brought them up into an actual loft like area of the lair and she was surprised to see a giant open floor plan all brick work restored. The kitchen to the left had a gleaming marble countertop, dark wood cabinetry and steel appliances that looked of his own invention, with countertop seating. The living room was spectacular, a giant chandelier hung from the steel beams that also appeared to be restored originals from the factory. The dark wood flooring was throughout the space, several black leather couches and a sleek coffee table sat in an alcove beneath the chandelier by an actual honest to god fireplace, complete with a giant blue weave Persian rug. The living room had a cozy lived in feel to it, due to the soft dark blue throw blankets on both couches and copious plans laid out on the coffee table.

Roxanne was truly astounded holding the pizza box with Megamind beside her holding the rest of the takeout.

He was smirking at her reaction, chuckling 

“I take it that it’s not what you were expecting my dear. Come in and relax.”

He set the takeout boxes on the kitchen counter smoothly discarding his cape he vaulted over to land on the couch, patting the spot beside him. 

“Welcome to the evil lair Roxanne.I have you in my clutches.”

Her eyes followed his graceful movements blushing, she was in so much trouble. 

The evenings in the industrial district were very cold in Metro, he was even more glad that he had installed the fireplace, it lent itself to a welcoming relaxing space. He called over 228 and the bot lit the fireplace. Roxanne joined him on the couch kicking off her black flats.She felt so relaxed all of a sudden. Her head found his shoulder and they both seemed content to bask in the others presence.

“I’m so glad you are here with me Roxanne” he spoke to her softly grasping her hand in his now ungloved palm.  
There it was again that zing of pleasure where their skin touched. She blushed softly and was almost too overwhelmed with the feeling to respond.  
“It’s truly been my pleasure Megs” she smirked at him.  
She felt her cheeks heating at the look he was giving her, the man could really smolder.

“Hmm Megs… my dear Miss Ritchi, pet names already, I think I like it.”

He had just got the brainbots to lay out their takeout and they were both smiling at each other munching away on their pizza, when Minion came up the lift holding laundry that he very swiftly dropped everywhere, yelping startled, at the scene in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope anyone that is reading enjoys!:)

They had finally dug into the food and Roxanne had tried to get him to eat the Caesar salad to which he had scrunched up his face and grabbed an additional bite of his pizza, giving her a precocious smile while he chewed.

“Well alright then if you won’t try it, there’s more for me then, it pairs well with the pizza.”

She took a large bite of her salad snickering as he took a bite out of another piece of pizza while making an exaggerated moaning sound. They both startled from their bubble at the sound of Minions yelp and subsequent crashing of the laundry basket. 

“Hi Minion, we brought extra pizza for you.” Roxanne smiled 

Minion was shocked, Sir had been missing most of the day and to find him and Miss Ritchi in the lair was astounding. Minion looked pointedly at Megamind.

“Can I have a word with you Sir!?”

He stood up and grinned at her. Following Minion down the hall to the area where Minion had his habitat tanks.

“I will be but a moment, my dear.” He smouldered in parting.

Roxanne sank back on the couch feeling completely relaxed, and the way he said my dear was getting her far too hot and bothered. What was wrong with her?

As soon as they had rounded the corner Minion was looking at him strangely.

“Sir, why is Miss Ritchi here? Is there a plot that I’m unaware of.”

He groaned in response, running his hand over his face.

“Because Minion I had to see her, I had to be near her.”

He groaned trying to form the words.

“I can’t expect you to understand my feelings for her…There is something strange and exciting happening between us Minion. I can’t explain it”

He was now pacing back and forth gesticulating with his arms.

Minion had no idea how to react, this was bad, Sir was bonding to Roxanne. He stepped in front of his pacing form. The need to tell him what was happening overwhelming.

“Sir there is something you need to know.” 

Minion walked over to his tank that had been replicated to be as close to their home worlds habitat as possible.

“Sir on your home planet when they picked a mate a mental bond was formed Sir. I’ve had my suspicions for some time that you had chosen Miss Ritchi, but I had no idea it had gotten this far. I wish I had more information to give you, but when it came to mate bonding and um sexual things I was sadly very ill informed.”

The look on Sirs face was surprisingly open and contemplative, but he was now continuing to pace.

“Well then Minion what do you know? Tell me as much as you can.”

“Not nearly enough Sir and for that I’m sorry. I know that you are of the age when you would choose a mate and that it was far more intense of a relationship than humans are used to, when a connection was accepted by each mate they then could feel the emotions of the other and that it intensified when they were touching, that’s really all I know. And what happened to taking down Metroman?” 

“Oh Minion you and I both no he is damn near indestructible, to tell you the truth trying to take him down has been getting boring. Maybe I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore.”

He froze in place suddenly staring at Minion.

“Wait a minute repeat what you said about the bond, he had scrunched up his face in concentration.”

“When your kind pair bonded and the connection was accepted by both, they could feel the others emotions. I think that it was a way to test if a couple was compatible. If no connection was formed they were simply not destined to be together.”

Sir was staring at him open mouthed and he was getting a little concerned.

His mind was firing rapidly and it could only come to one conclusion. They had bonded somehow, she had accepted him. Oh this was…. inexplicable it was wonderful. He suddenly grabbed ahold of Minions shoulders laughing in excitement.

“Sir I don’t understand why are you so happy?”

“She accepted me Minion”

“Wait! Really Sir?” Minion was shocked 

“Yes and I need to go to her now!”  
Minion observed him gleefully running out of the room.

Roxanne was looking at their large portion of tiramisu longingly when Megamind came bounding over the couch landing on his knees in front of her. He was smiling at her grasping her hands in his. She blushed crimson grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of their dessert, she took a generous spoonful and held it to his lips he smiled wickedly at her taking the bite she offered.

It was as if they were under a spell they took turns eating the rich creamy dessert and when it was gone, they were settled together cuddling on the couch.

“Roxanne I’m not sure how to explain this but Minion might have told me what’s going on between us and it’s as I suspected it’s because I’m Alien.”  
He frowned looking down at their joined hands. She could feel excitement and reticence and a bit of shame. 

She gasped grabbing his face and looking into his eyes. She never wanted him to feel ashamed of who he was.

“It’s ok Megs, you can tell me.” she smiled.

“We have bonded, I don’t understand fully what it entails, but it’s umm a mating or sexual side effect of my kind.”

He was blushing fuschia now. Staring at their joined hands his blue skin weaved with her fair skin.

She had her own suspicions that that was the case herself, but she was once again surprised at the excitement and not fear or trepidation, she thought she should be feeling.

“You were never actually with Metroman were you Roxanne? You have been telling the truth all this time that you never dated.”  
He laughed openly feeling her incredulity from their bond as their hands were joined, wasn’t this interesting.

“Nope” she popped the p smiling at him

“Now would you please tell me why you were raised in a prison?” She exclaimed

“The truth is both simple and complicated, do you really want to know? It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well... I think in the interest of getting to know my mate I think that it’s important.”

He dropped his head back on the couch and proceeded to launch into the details of the death of his planet and his subsequent arrival at Metrocitys prison for the criminally gifted.

“The Warden knew that I would be in more danger if the government got ahold of me. They had expressed a great deal of interest in experimenting on me and Minion. By keeping me classified as their prisoner I was untouchable. And after being exposed to Metro Loser at that shool where I learned that being bad was all I’m good at, I had little desire to conform to what was expected of me. And now... well now...you have thrown me for a loop, I have come to realize that these battles have become more about impressing you, and the chance to have you in my grasp, and less about that goody goody in tights. What can I say you are making me reevaluate my priorities.”

He smiled at her incredulous look.Thinking of the Warden and his unusual upbringing made him realize how much the old man had really been trying to help him. He would be ecstatic to see him contemplating giving up villainy and getting involved in a relationship.

“But that was so unbelievably not fair to you, you are the most intelligent being on this planet and they treated you like a pariah.”  
Roxanne responded

He batted his eyelashes at her accentuating his electric green eyes, chuckling softly

“Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Ritchi”

She gasped and snickered, then did a double take as she processed what he had said.

“Wait did I hear you right, do you really not care about defeating Wayne anymore?”

“Not really!”  
he laughed staring up at the chandelier on the ceiling

“Maybe I’ve found something more important than that”

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. She felt that intense swooping in her stomach. He pulled her close capturing her chin in his hand his mouth and tongue hotly joined with hers. She was spiraling deeper into their kiss he was exploring her mouth with his tongue when an image suddenly flashed of her naked on his bed, her hands were cuffed with soft fur lined restraints, he was fully dressed in his leather and cape approaching her, he stood over her staring at her body his eyes raking over her like a physical caress. He then sat beside her and leant down not breaking eye contact with her, capturing her nipple in his mouth, the sensation was explosive. They broke the kiss to find him above her on the couch both of them gasping for breath.

Roxanne laughed smiling up at him above her. He was blushing again, it was traveling all the way up to the tips of his ears, she really loved that.

“So you were always really into tying me up huh?!”

“Maybe a little.” he bit his lip sensing her humor but also sensing her need to not escalate things so quickly. He knew she needed more time to process their unusual connection. It was just strange, that he simply knew it without having to ask.

He pulled her upright on the couch looking down at the carpet.

I don’t want you to think what is between us is purely physical Roxanne. You are the smartest person I know and I want to do this right. He also had an instinctual feeling that when they mated was important somehow.  
He grasped her hand and Roxanne lifted his chin staring into his beautiful eyes.

“Megs it’s ok really, I may not want to rush into things but I have to admit that was really hot.”

He stared at her incredulously for a moment

“You… you liked that? The idea of me tying you up to my bed?”

“Do you have fur lined wrist cuffs? And yeah I kinda do.” She blushed crimson.

He moaned falling back onto the couch dramatically his arm over his face.

“Roxanne god what are you doing to me. I think it is time I take you home or I might not be able to resist you.”  
He pulled her up guiding her down to the invisible car. The ride back to her apartment was calm, he held her hand the whole way effortlessly weaving the car through any late night traffic that remained. He pulled the car into the underground parking of her building and drew her hand to his lips softly kissing it, she leaned in bringing his mouth to hers once again, moaning as they reluctantly parted. 

“Have dinner with me again tomorrow?” He smiled 

“Pick me up at 6!” she grinned, kissing him softly again as she exited she sashayed her way to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there is quite a bit of hotness in this chapter. Once again any mistakes are mine. I’m a little embarrassed at how graphic my mind is, so I hope you all enjoy.

Roxanne had not been looking forward to the conversation she just had with Tom the station manager for KMCP for multiple reasons. Yes Hal was her cameraman and he was ok at his job and to be honest she did feel sorry for the guy, he had a lack of social behavior norms, but he was also a self absorbed jerk and a sexual aggressor. She couldn’t allow his behavior to continue.

In fact Ashley at the front desk had been complaining about him for a while, he always treated her like dirt cause she was working at the desk, as if his job was so much more important. She explained how he would leer at her and leave his trash in her area, forcing her to clean it up.

In fact she had asked Tom if she could have Ashley as her camera woman and she was surprised that Tom had immediately acquiesced to her request. Hal was taken in and reprimanded and given a bit of a demotion working in the broadcast technician area of the station. To which she knew that he would be absolutely furious over. But she didn’t care, it was time someone stood up to his behavior. Tom had also assured her that Hal was not to go near her or if he even stepped a toe out of line he would be done at KMCP.

She spent the rest of her afternoon blissfully not worrying about Hal and throwing herself into researching any info she could find on Psycho Delic, the more of the swirling rumors she read about him the more disturbed she became. It was rumored he had the appearance of a purple skeleton, there were many different theories as to how or why he got that way, one of them being that he was exposed to some strange chemical that turned him that way, since he experimented heavily in the drug trade. Another was that he was simply a mutant. He liked to prey on young immigrant women whom he recruited to please the shadowy corrupt parts of the city.

She closed her laptop and realized that she had to get home to get ready for her date with a certain super villain. She shook her head, if someone had told her that she would bond herself and consider having a serious relationship with Megamind a year ago she’d have told them they were crazy. 

Now she couldn’t stop thinking about him his tall lean frame, his beautiful blue skin and eyes, that were so open and guileless. She had to admit she was curious about what he looked like under all that black leather. Then a thought hit her, he was alien he might not be packing regular equipment down there. This surprisingly didn’t seem to bother her in fact it excited her a little. Hmm she realized that the image he had projected to her was that of him fully clothed while she was naked. It had definitely been hot, but she also hoped he didn’t feel the need to hide himself, she was very into finding out what he kept under all that black leather.

As she caught a cab home from the station she had the feeling she was being watched the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, she looked everywhere but saw no one. She was worried about Hal and any possible retaliation he might try… she really needed to get some pepper spray maybe she could convince Megs to make her something. 

Finally home she stripped off her skirt and blouse he hadn’t mentioned what they were doing for dinner but she assumed that if she wore her dark blue jeans, boots and her favorite soft low cut long sleeve black top, she’d be good for going back to the lair. She swept her hair to the side as she dusted her cheeks with powder finishing with a sheer pink gloss on her lips. This was really happening she was going out with Megamind, she really ought to talk to Wayne about it, this would mean the end of their fake public relationship. At the moment however she simply didn’t care. She was happy to maintain this bubble of giddiness that came over her, thinking of him.

She realized it was six o’clock when she heard an engine roar on her balcony. She felt the butterflies in her stomach he made her feel like a teenager again. She could see him poised at her balcony preparing to knock,she grinned running and opening the doors. He had been riding a type of jet bike she was in a bit of awe at the site of it. Sleek black fins with his lightning bolt insignia running down the sides. She then took in her blue spaceman himself noticing that he was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt, the leather jacket completed the biker look. He was smiling at her reaction as he stepped into her apartment. He always did know how to make an entrance. He rushed to her sweeping her up in his arms kissing her soundly. It was as if time stopped as his tongue gently swirled with hers. They were completely lost in the kiss she felt his relief at seeing her and she returned the sentiment in her mind.  
He looked into her eyes, running his ungloved fingers through her hair.

“You were afraid earlier I sensed fear and then you were ok. What happened?”

“You… you felt that?” She stood aghast. 

“I… I finally talked to the station manager about Hal, he got demoted. As I was leaving the station I felt like I was being watched. It could have been nothing I just got a feeling. I’m fine really.”

He made a strange alien rumble pulling her into his arms, she felt a wave of warmth come over her, she had never felt more safe and protected before. 

He continued to run his fingers through her hair feeling her in his arms was becoming something so primally satisfying to his instincts.

“I will have the brainbots discreetly monitoring what goes on around the station, if you are ok with that Roxanne?”

It was at that exact moment they both jumped at a voice coming in from her balcony.

“Well I can’t say that I’m surprised by this Roxie when did you two finally give into the chemistry?”

Megamind whirled around pulling her protectively behind his back drawing the D-Gun, only to be confronted by Metroman leaning against the open balcony doors smirking.

“Wayne! Don’t hurt him this isn’t a kidnapping.”  
Roxanne rushed around putting herself between the two rivals, feeling Megaminds anger coming off in waves.

“I should hope not with the way you two were just playing tonsil hockey for the last five minutes. Is this why things have been so quiet? Little buddy I always knew you two would figure it out, I’m proud of you.”

Megamind stood there speechless for a second reluctantly holstering his weapon.

“Wait… what? You knew... all this time you knew?” Megamind stammered

“Of course, you two have been making bedroom eyes at each other for about six months now, I think. And the chemistry between you both was pretty obvious.” Wayne laughed. 

“So you’re not upset?” Megamind stood aghast as Roxanne moved into his arms again.

“No! This is great actually, the whole rivalry was getting kind of boring, we’ve been playing at this charade our entire lives.”

“It was never a charade to you in Shool!” Megamind rumbled. Roxanne could feel the resentment and hurt in Megs as she embraced him. They were both equally surprised to see Wayne appearing repentant.

“I never should have treated you the way I did, if it means anything to you now, I’m sorry little buddy. I realize that I might have pushed you in the direction of villainy but I always knew that it was more of a game to you.”

Megamind suddenly deflated laughing! Looking down and into Roxanne’s eyes pulling her close. He seemed particularly pleased that she was in his arms. She felt a wave of possessive wanting it pooled in her stomach and she felt a pulse between her legs.

“Thanks for the apology it’s a little late but seeing as I have more important things on my mind, I will let it slide.”

Roxanne blushed crimson she turned in his arms regarding Wayne.

“Well now that your rivalry is over, Megamind is still a wanted fugitive, isn’t there a way to get him pardoned for good behavior or something like that?”

“Well we could announce a press conference shake hands in front of the populace.”  
Wayne inferred

“I guess I could start to patent and release a few of my scientific inventions for the community.”  
Megamind interjected

“Well I hope you’re ready little buddy, cause I will get that press conference set up as soon as possible. I’ll just leave you two kids to enjoy whatever it was you were up to.”

He winked at them suggestively then flew out her window.  
They both stared at each other sitting on her couch, he pulled her into his side nuzzling her head.

“You know that went a lot better than I was anticipating it would.” Roxanne laughed

“So we just got MetroMahns blessing, I guess.” He chuckled softly  
Roxanne’s stomach rumbles suddenly she glanced at the clock it read 7:00 pm they were a little late for their dinner date.

“Megs I’m really quite hungry, what had you planned for dinner.”

“I was hoping to convince you to ride with me on the jet bike, Minion packed us a picnic if you are still interested?”  
He flashed her his brilliant smile. It was cool out even though it was spring the nights were still chilly. She looked into his hopeful green eyes, grinning, she jumped up to get her heavy peacoat.

He pulled her into the front on his lap as he lifted the jet bike up into the air. She clung to his shoulders astounded at the view. They had missed the sunset but the sky was crisp and mostly clear, the jet bike floating high above the city skyline. It was breathtaking, he had ridden them out over the lakes to a secluded shore front, that had a fire pit that was usually in use during summer. He reached into his pocket producing multiple dehydrated cubes one contained a table and chairs ready for dinner. There were buttery soft rolls and penne pasta in an Alfredo sauce,he popped open a bottle of Rose wine pouring her and him a glass. He drew his gun lighting up the fire pit, the final touch were the soft blankets that he then rehydrated laying one around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead tenderly as he sat across from her. The fire crackling beside them flickering with warmth and intimacy. 

After dinner he layed out a thick blanket on the ground and she settled into his arms, feeling more relaxed and happy then she could ever remember being. He began to point out every constellation in their solar system. He pointed off to the west and she felt a wave of sadness hit him. She knew without having to ask that that was the direction where his home planet had been obliterated. She drew his mouth to hers showing him without saying, how much his presence in her world meant to her. He was truly an amazing kisser and she soon found her jacket and scarf thrown off, he was looking into her eyes as he pinned her arms above her head, he bit down softy where her neck met her shoulder and she gasped. His mouth then found her ear sucking on the lobe and she felt the wave of pleasure pooling again.

Roxanne decided right then that turnabout was FairPlay.she pushed his jacket off and flipped their positions so she had him pinned beneath her. Sitting fully in his lap she was hoping to feel something in between his legs to give her an answer to her curiosity. She looked into his startled eyes smirking.

“It’s too late for you Megamind I have you in my clutches.”

He wickedly smiled back beneath her.

“What are you curious about my beautiful Roxanne?”

His hands had come up to cup her face that was turning crimson with a blush. She had been caught out by their connection.

She simply smiled leaned down and kissed him again to shut him up, deciding that showing him might be better than explaining it. She flashed him an image of them both in her shower naked and wrapped around each other the water was running over his blue skin, she specifically didn’t look between his legs but she ran her tongue up the side of his neck and closed her lips around his beautiful earlobe. He gasped feeling her naked body in the water. The image suddenly blacked out as he ripped them from her fantasy. Pinning her beneath him again his breath was coming in gasps, he growled giving off that rumbling alien sound again.He sat up trying to catch his breath releasing her. He didn’t know how to properly have this conversation with her, he needed to tell her. It didn’t matter if he was embarrassed by it. She sensed his reticence and cooling of the blazing fire between them.

“Roxanne…. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not exactly human.” He groaned 

She slyly laughed. Sitting up and wrapping her arms around from behind his back resting her chin on his shoulder.

“You seem human enough to me.”she smiled

He choked back a gasp in frustration squeezing his eyes shut. He should just say it and get it over with.

“Roxanne I may have not so standard ummm… genitalia.”

She scrunched up her face in concentration she wanted to say the right thing now, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him or scare him off.

“Megs I had a feeling that could be the case I think like the rest of you it’s kinda hot.What I really want to know is can we umm have sex?”

He hung his head snickering. Then looked over his shoulder to grin at her.

“If you are asking if we can have penetrative relations then yes, I have male type genitalia.When we do engage in coitus I promise I will not hurt you Roxanne. I also should have known that you would never be intimidated by anything involving myself or my inventions.”

Roxanne met his smile with one of her own. God the way he was talking about sex so scientifically was turning her on.

“I feel we aren’t quite ready for that just yet my dear Miss Ritchi, but maybe allow me to pleasure you another way perhaps?”

Roxanne gasped looking into his suggestive smile feeling herself getting wet at the thought.

“Out here Megs? Out in the open!”

He crawled over her looking into her eyes she was mesmerized and completely into the idea of him pleasuring her out here.

“I assure you my dear that I had the brainbots Combe this area very thoroughly.” 

He wanted her to crave his touch, he also needed to please her first it, was an instinctual need for him. He went to the hem of her top lifting it and gently sliding it off of her, her bra had a front clasp which he deftly popped open, her breasts spilled out into the cool air causing her nipples to peak.

She was just as beautiful as he imagined all of that creamy fair skin dotted with freckles and her breasts looked round and soft he wanted nothing more then to take a nipple in his mouth. Without hesitating he looked into her eyes as he did just that.

Roxanne moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, it was like an electric shock of pleasure wherever he was touching her skin.God this was amazing they weren’t even having sex yet and it was more pleasurable then what anyone had ever done for her.She ran her hands over his beautiful neck rubbing where his skull met his shoulders. He made one of those deep alien purring noises. She began to deftly unbutton his shirt all she wanted was to feel his skin. He growled lifting off her nipple pinning her arms above her head. He then deftly unbuttoned her jeans peeling that and her underwear down to her boots. 

She was crimson now completely exposed to his eyes, he moved down between her legs smiling up at her wickedly. He had done copious amounts of research on the subject of pleasuring the human female. He stared at her sex it truly did resemble an orchid like a fleshy type of flower. She was looking down at him poised between her legs gasping for breath.

He leant his mouth down not breaking eye contact with her as he ran his tongue softly around her clitoris. She tasted amazing, clean like the ocean with a hint of musk. He then ran his tongue down to her opening thrusting it in drinking up her wetness. He looked up at her face she was biting her lip, head thrown back writhing beneath his tongue.

“You taste wonderful my beautiful Roxanne and you are so wet for me. Do you want me to penetrate you with my fingers?”

“Gods yes Megs!” Was her only reply 

He then thrust two fingers inside her feeling along the upper inner wall for her g-spot, while he sucked on her clit. That’s all it took for her tense up and explode. He felt an eruption of pleasure in his brain it was as if he had orgasmed himself. He continued to suckle her clit as she babbled his name over and over. Feeling another wave of pleasure hit his cerebral cortex. He made a pleasurable growl as he lapped at her opening.

“Megamind! Megs! Megs! Oh god that feels so good.”

She moaned loudly throwing her head back feeling herself reach a second peak flooding his mouth with cum, finally going limp against the blanket. He disengaged from her clit with a pop laying his head on her stomach smiling up at her with hooded eyes, he had never felt this relaxed before. She looked down at him smiling softly with a matching expression kneading her hands up and down his neck and head. He didn’t need confirmation that she had enjoyed it cause he had felt her orgasms.The oxytocin had flooded his brain as if they had penetrative relations.The scientist in him is fascinated at the bond his species is capable of forming.

He lifted himself up righting her clothes, before he popped her bra back into place he kissed each breast. He pulled her into his arms laying her head on his chest covering them both protectively with the extra blanket staring up at the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a tiny bit of Non/Con in here nothing too serious. Yee have been warned. Things are getting complicated sorry for a smut free, plot filled chapter.

Roxanne lay in her bed that night staring at the ceiling. Thinking about her romantic lakeside date. Megamind had dropped her off on her balcony hopping off beside her pulling her in for another kiss, touching his forehead to hers.

“Roxanne come with me to the lair when you are out of work tomorrow, I’ll have Minion make us dinner. I will pick you up again at six.”

She had smiled nodding while stealing another kiss. The closer they were becoming the more she was growing attached to the blissful sensation that flooded her mind and body when they were together. He was a bit like a drug to her. She was fascinated by his reaction to her orgasm, after he had gone down on her so spectacularly. He looked as relaxed as if he had orgasmed himself. And the more she thought about it the more she realized that with their connection, maybe he had felt it somehow. She wasn’t bothered by this, it was only serving to turn her on again. God she was insatiable when it came to this alien spaceman. She never knew that a relationship like this one could be possible, their connection felt so right, as if they were simply meant to be together. Sighing she finally reluctantly allowed sleep to take her.

The next morning she arrived at the station where she heard that Metroman had announced a press conference for the next day. That meant tomorrow she would need to be at city hall covering what she already knew was Megaminds end to being Metros villain.She also noticed sitting on her desk was the info on Psycho Delics rumored whereabouts in a Manila envelope. She had of course been asking around for any tips on where he was frequently seen. Ashley wasn’t expected until later that morning so she grabbed one of the nondescript station cars and went investigating on her own. 

Forest Park was where he was frequently spotted according to this report. That was a notoriously bad area. She would simply drive down to the area and take a quick scan for places that looked like suspicious possible fronts for a drug and hooker business. No need to even exit the vehicle. It was still early, however she was cautious as she pulled near a lot that had a very seedy looking massage parlor.  
What did catch her eye and for all the wrong reasons was the KMCP news van parked in the back of the building. She knew that it was dangerous but she simply had to find out why the van was in this part of town. She had her suspicions it was Hal, but she simply couldn’t believe it. She was shocked from a distance observing large canisters being loaded into the back of the KMCP van from the back of the massage place. What on earth were they planning to do with those? Continuing down the road acting as if she was driving by she circled back, parking a bit of a ways down from the building complex. Grabbing her camera with the telephoto lens she snapped several photos when she sensed danger. She started the car engine prepared to high tail it away when a black van pulled up behind her, several men poured out of the vehicle holding a gun at each window. She was forced out of the car and chloroformed. 

She awoke to being blindfolded and handcuffed to a chair. While the situation was familiar she was actually incredibly terrified. Megamind would never have used handcuffs, they were tight and she could already feel the bruises forming on her wrists. She did her best to try and remain calm. That’s when she heard the raspy voice that caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

“I’m so excited to finally meet you in person Roxanne allow me to introduce myself, the names Psycho Delic!”

She was still blindfolded when she felt a bony finger run along her neck, making her skin crawl.  
She kept silent she didn’t want to provoke this person further. She tried to call to Megamind in her head, if they did indeed share a connection then just maybe he would be able to hear her. She hung her head, she should have known that tip was a trap.

Her blindfold was suddenly ripped from her head and she found herself in a room with red walls with several seedy looking leather couches. The lights were dim. But the most shocking thing was Psycho Delic himself, he was a purple skeleton he barely appeared to have flesh. His eyes were red and he was outfitted in a long jacket with a fur lined collar and cuffs. The ensemble was completed by a wide brimmed hat and a fucking pimp cane. Her eyes then landed on the man standing next to him and she did her very best not to react in startled anger because it was Hal. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer at the sight of Hal’s smug expression.

“I would really say I’m surprised Hal but you have always proven yourself to be a lowbrow spectacular idiot, but this is lower than I’d ever think you capable of sinking.”

He was staring at her with a loathing expression.

“Shut up Roxie, I don’t have to listen to you anymore,we could have had something special but instead you behave like an absolute bitch getting me demoted, besides I’m over you.” 

Psycho Delic laughed at the exchange. 

“You could just kiss her to shut her up.I know how much you’ve wanted too.”

Hal moves in grabbing her by the face forcing his mouth over hers. His slobbering tongue roughly shoved into her. She bit him roughly, spitting in his face when he screamed in pain. She flinched when she saw him lift his hand to strike her. Psycho delics laugh was chilling as it echoed in the room.

“Now, now Hal you should have expected that reaction you have always been a bit of a moron haven’t you. No roughing up the hostage just yet!” Psycho Delic laughed

Hal immediately backed off, staring at the floor at what Psycho had said.

“Roxanne it has been my pleasure here to have been working with Hal for sometime. He was so underpaid and underappreciated at that news station. His access to the news van has been invaluable to my up and coming enterprise. Knowone suspects a news van, especially one that is discreetly in areas of town where there could be a story, it is so commonplace to see in the city knowone spares it an extra glance. Hal has been paid handsomely, for his indispensable help, in getting my drugs to those who want it and in delivering you directly to me.”

He smiled evilly while clutching that ridiculous cane. Roxanne did her best to look utterly bored and unreactive she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing just how scared she was. Hal was even worse then she had previously thought. How long has he been working with this scumbag?

“Imagine my joy hearing about the press conference tomorrow, all of Metro will be there and I will have the perfect opportunity to show them just how inept Metroman really is. I’ve developed a special new airborne accelerant that causes mass panic. I can’t wait to see how Metroman won’t be able to control the citizens. I will show this city what a true villain is, unlike that little blue loser who thinks his big brain somehow makes him more qualified to call the shots over all of the criminals in this town. And I will have you under my complete control. You get a front row seat at my side darling, aren’t you excited?”

“Hardly! If anything I can’t wait to see you fail spectacularly.” She bit back angrily.

Inside she was actually terrified hearing this plan. Oh god no! This press conference was supposed to be a new beginning for Megs and he was going to ruin it. Whatever he was planning would most likely be interpreted as Megaminds doing and if there were casualties he would be blamed. She had to get out to warn them but she was stuck cuffed to this fucking chair.

He then approached her menacingly close. She didn’t show any reaction merely looked into his dead eyes with her best look of fierce determination. 

“I have a special dose for you, it will make you compliant to my every demand. I can see why Metroman and Megamind like you so much. So very beautiful and fearless.”

He ran his skeletal hand under her chin tipping her face up unceremoniously spraying her in the face with a purple gas, everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m no Scientist keep that in mind. Hope those that are still reading are enjoying. I’d always love some more comments. One of the reasons I love Megamind is how Will Ferrell imbued him with a certain soft silliness and yet when he’s in full super villain mode he’s undeniably sexy, intimidating and dangerous.

After dropping off Roxanne he was a ball of energy. He returned to the lair with his creative juices flowing, their connection seemed to have strengthened somehow and he felt incredibly calm and focused. Just thinking of his mate had him smiling goofily, she was going to be coming to the lair again later on today, he glanced at the watch on his wrist showing the time of 2:00 am. It was getting harder and harder in his mind to stop himself from wanting to take her into his bed. He pulled himself from his thoughts of Roxanne and refocused his mind on the task at hand, which was making a peace offering for Metrocity, to make up for his many years of harassment. 

He had an immense vault of inventions that could be used to benefit the citizens, but he narrowed it down to two things the bustling city needed, cleaner water and cleaner air. The lair was already outfitted with one of his air purifying generators and he purified his own water, it was just a matter of scaling up the size for mass city use. It was theoretically possible if he placed a couple of his special air purifying generators in the downtown area he could drastically improve the cities air quality. He didn’t have time to create something that large yet, so he began working on his water purifying machine first, he could place it at the edge of the lake, and they would have zero water pollution. He threw himself into the task working on it for the rest of the night into the late AM. His goggles were on working with the blowtorch when he heard the brainbots swarming and making noise. Minion came running in accompanied by a reticent Metroman who was looking around the lair with a look of awe at its size and scope. Minion looked at him pointedly.

“So it just slipped your mind Sir, you didn’t tell me that you and Wayne had called a truce?” 

Turning off the blowtorch he smiled anxiously.  
“Yes…. well we came to an accord.It might have slipped my mind.”  
Minion raised his brow tapping his foot in response.  
“Hmm and you certainly have not been at all distracted by a certain beautiful Reporter!”

Wayne laughed uproariously and thankfully hopped to his rescue, which was astounding, giving his megawatt charming smile to Minion.

“Minion I did apologize to good old Megs here and I wanted to apologize to you also. I made things harder on both of you when we were young. And I stopped by to let you know that I spoke with the Mayor and he is shocked and delighted that we are shaking hands and putting an end to the feud. I had mentioned a press conference and he has called one for tomorrow at noon. What are you working on anyway?”

“Ahh it is an extremely powerful water purifier it uses the power of my special proprietary components it requires very little maintenance and just one of these machines should cleanse massive quantities of water. I’m hoping to attach it to the lake so that the citizens can enjoy zero water pollutants.”

Wayne clapped a hand on his shoulder smiling. “That’s really quite impressive Little buddy but I’ll see you at city hall tomorrow at noon.” 

He flew up and out of the lair through one of the open windows.

He sighed talking to brainbot number 300 “Daddys genius is somehow still woefully underappreciated.”

Minion then reappeared coaxing him away with pancakes. He was devouring them happily when he suddenly felt a wave of intense fear and revulsion it prickled up the back of his spine. The only answer was Roxanne and she was clearly in great danger. His pulse was pounding as he jumped up startling Minion.

“Something is wrong Minion! Oh no no no!” he gasped for breath holding his hand to his temple in an attempt to concentrate.  
“What is it Sir?” Minion started looking concerned.  
“It’s Roxanne, Minion I don’t understand what’s going on, but she is in danger I can feel it!”

He was sweating, he could feel desperation as well as blind fear and then nothing. It was like a string had been cut. He began to panic she couldn’t be dead. Stop...focus...focus

He flew to his monitors, he had assigned the brainbots to patrol around KMCP thankfully. He brought up all of their collective data and footage. There she was pulling out of the station in a black unmarked vehicle earlier that morning.

“What were you working on my nosey reporter?”

His eyes were haunted as he tried to take deep breaths. Inspiration struck as he easily hacked into KMCP’S computer network. He went into her files and one name in all of her most recent research came up that made him jump up to a standstill in front of the monitors. Psycho Delic she had been researching that loathing hack of a drug dealer. He was very aware of the damage that Psycho was inflicting on the populace, that was addicted to drugs, as well as his reputation with prostitution.   
They had met briefly in prison of course, he had been in the yard socializing with his Uncle Reggie when Psycho had approached them. He had been sat under one of the tables leaning back with his ankles crossed, his prison jumpsuit was half off exposing his blue skin to the sun and the rest of the prisoners, he was certainly treated well by the rest of the inmates when he was there, they knew better than to bother the overlord of Metrocity.   
He had always looked at himself as unattractive by human standards with his giant head and blue skin but he had been shocked at the sight of Psycho Delic. He remembered the exchange very well, one could never forget that visage, he appeared deathly purple, he had to assume that it was a type of an extreme Argyria with possible carbon monoxide over exposure that had caused it. He had felt minor sympathy for him at the time, until Psycho had opened his mouth of course.

“So this is the overlord of Metrocity? Can’t say that I’m all that impressed. Orange is definitely not your color.” 

He had stood before him blocking out his sunlight causing him to frown and then smirk at the sight of such an ugly being. His response had been immediate hysterical laughter, barely contained menace as he leisurely uncrossed his ankles stretching back luxuriously. He had scanned his opponents dead eyes and purple skin snickering and elbowing his uncle who also appeared equally unimpressed.

“Hmm I’ve heard of you, but I can’t say that I’m impressed either.”  
He had looked him up and down casually.

“But if we are comparing how these jumpsuits compliment skin tone, then I think I’m the winner of this contest.”

He had gesticulated between them resting his hands behind his head exposing himself completely to the sun and all who were ardently watching the exchange around them. Psycho had tried to lunge at him of course and he had squarely kicked him in the jaw, knocking him back swiftly. Uncle Reggie had then pinned him down by the arms. He had stood up then laughing, looking down at the purple fool.

“Let me make myself perfectly clear. I’ve heard of you Psycho and I understand what you are doing, slowly poisoning those stupid enough to try your product. I understand there is a sick need for people like you, I have very little sympathy for those who fall prey to your chemical concoctions. Although I must say slowly killing off your clientele is not a very smart business model. Don’t think for one second I’m not aware of you, I’m aware of everything that goes on in Metrocity. Just count yourself lucky that I’m a Darwinist and I believe in survival of the fittest. There’s really no room in society for those dumb enough to take what you have to offer. And I will only say this one time, do not mess with me. You might be surprised that though I may appear to be a pushover when it comes to Metromaahn. When it comes to idiots like you I’m very capable indeed.”

Psycho was staring up at him rather viciously, which only amused him more. Licking his wrist where he kept his spare De-Gun shrunk down at all times. He produced it holding it beneath Psychos purple chin, smiling viciously.

“Shall we test out the De-Moralize setting it’s really my favorite.”  
He pulled the trigger witnessing psycho fall to the ground in a spasming puddle.

He came back to himself in a rush as the brainbots located the vehicle Roxanne had been using. His beautiful Roxanne, who of course would be researching this piece of shit, she was always looking out for the citizens of Metro even if they didn’t deserve it. She had seen the good in him, when most others in this place only saw a dejected villain. He loved her all the more for that. He ground his teeth in anguish recognizing one of Psycho Delics seedy massage parlors. But there was also a KMCP news van parked ominously behind the building. Why on earth was that there? He whistled loudly for the brainbots and Minion. She had better be ok or he would not be able to control his anger. Oh they were going to regret touching his Roxanne. Psycho Delic was going to find out explicitly why you don’t mess with him or his family.

He was soon in full super villain regalia spinning his De-Gun and holstering it to his thigh. The brainbots had congregated around him.

“Daddy needs all of you to find Roxanne, keep her safe at all costs my little cyborgs.” He grinned evilly.

He then hopped into the back of the Spider-Bot. Minion taking the invisible car as backup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I’m really having fun playing with these characters. Once again feedback is greatly appreciated!

She felt as if she was in a fog. Completely unable to control herself or her body and yet undeniably still aware. She was still cuffed up though and she could feel someone caressing her face. She knew it was Hal, he was so lucky she was incampacitated right now, she would kick him in the balls so fast. But whatever Psycho had sprayed her with had stopped all of her nerve endings from firing, she couldn’t even struggle. She fought its control just getting her eyelids to open and she wished she hadn’t, seeing Hal’s face so close to her own.

There was additional movement around her and she was getting flashes listening to everything as carefully as she could in her foggy state.

“Hal get your paws off my hostage! Someone special like that beautiful and talented reporter deserves better then a mouth breathing incel like you. She deserves a real super villain. Someone who will tie her up and actually fuck her properly. I have so many plans for you after that press conference my beauty. I’m sure that you secretly love being tied up, I can’t believe that Blue fool hasn’t taken advantage of you yet.”

He ran his bony fingers through her hair. 

“Not like this of course I prefer my women to be alert and responsive, makes it so much more interesting.”

She was panicking and repulsed by both of them. She hated feeling helpless, with Megamind even at his worst, she never felt this disgusted and trapped. She was laughing in her mind, Psycho Delic calling Hal an incel was of course accurate and hilarious coming from him. It takes one to know one.

“Hey! When I said I’d be able to get you Roxie here, I thought that meant I got to be with her when you were done using her as bait for those idiots.”

“Well I’ve changed my mind.” he laughed sinisterly.

She allowed her head to hang forward feeling weaker by the minute, she knew that Megs had heard her calling to him. She just needed to try and gather as much info as she could, anything to keep her mind off of what would happen to her if he didn’t come in time.

It was still broad daylight but he simply didn’t care, as the spiderbot scaled several buildings stealthily heading towards Forest Park, he had hundreds of brainbots already surrounding the building. They were under strict instruction to surveil and record whatever they could pick up, but they were to enter the building only on his command. They had scanned the news van and it appeared to be filled with canisters of a volatile aerosol like substance. He had to make sure that they could get her out safely first. Minion was also hot in pursuit and couldn’t be far now. 

When he arrived he did his best to camouflage the spiderbot in a shadowed tree and listened to what the brainbots were picking up. Grinding his teeth in anguish listening to Hal and Psycho discussing taking turns violating Roxanne. That camera man was even more of a problem then he had previously realized. Minion had never liked him and his assessment of his self serving attitude was apparently warranted. At Psychos mention of the press conference, everything clicked into place. The canisters in the news van, that would not be questioned at a press briefing of that magnitude, and hundreds maybe thousands of possible citizen casualties. He could hear no more of this, he had enough recorded to drop them in the prison himself. He leant over his communicator smiling evilly.

“Brainbots code Protect the queen at all costs!”

 

Roxanne was suddenly aware of an odd sound coming from the right of the building. A buzzing noise, she then heard a blast. It sounded like the wall caved in beside her. She felt her chair being lifted in the air and the handcuffs being cut free. She managed to get her eyes open to see Megs bright green eyes staring at her in relief and concern. She lost the battle against the drug after that, finally succumbing again into unconsciousness.

Psycho Delic and his thugs didn’t have time to try and retaliate, the swarm of brainbots had them strung up and hanging from the ceiling in a matter of minutes. Pinky then delivered Roxanne directly into his arms, in the spiderbot. She was weak with her eyes briefly opening and then rolling into her head as she lost consciousness. He grasped her close leaping out with her in his arms, his breath coming out in panicked gasps, as Minion sprang from the invisible car. 

“Sir! Sir!” He was pulled from his panic as Minion gently grasped her in his metal arms laying her in the back of the invisible car, using his suit to scan for diagnostics.

He paced back and forth holding his head in his hands, she just had to be ok, he couldn’t lose her. Minion turned to him stopping his pacing.

“Sir she’s going to be alright. She’s been severely drugged though and I’m not sure what Psycho exposed her too, but it’s powerful. Let me take her back to the lair, I can hook her up to the intravenous purifier. I can get it out of her system.”

He visibly relaxed knowing she would be ok if they hurried. He was about to send Minion on his way, when he heard the woosh of air that accompanied the landing of Metroman directly beside him.

“You know little buddy it’s hard to trust your judgement when you blatantly prowl around in that spiderbot in broad daylight…. oh... what’s going on?” 

Wayne was finally looking around at the scene. Noticing Roxanne unconscious in the back of the car. He looked into the hole in the building observing Psycho Delic, Hal Stewart and at least six other thugs hog tied and hanging from the ceiling of the massage place.

Megamind gazed explicitly at Minion, who hopped into the car speeding Miss Ritchi to the lair,where he knew she would be cared for and safe. He then rounded on Wayne and the group in the building. He gesticulated angrily at the whining idiots trussed up and groaning in pain.

“Oh you are so very lucky that MetroMahn showed up just now! The De- Moralize setting is far too good for pieces of shit like you!”

Pacing swiftly and angrily through the hole in the building his black cape billowing in the wind, he drew his De-Gun unleashing a steady stream of anguish at Psycho and Hal respectively. He smiled hearing their desperate cries of pain. Not caring that Wayne was there to witness his complete loss of control.

Wayne grabbed him by the shoulders taking the gun from his hands looking at him shockingly with concern.

“What happened? Isn’t that Roxanne’s camera guy?”

He strode over tearing open the news van showing Wayne that it was filled to the brim with large cylindrical canisters.

“To summarize Wayne, it appears that Psycho Delic here had special plans for our press conference tomorrow and he very foolishly partnered with Roxanne’s FORMER coworker! Notice how I’m stressing the word former!”  
His voice carrying an inflection of barely contained menace.

He rounded giving the trussed up pig Hal Stewart his most intimidating glare. Hal’s eyes were bloodshot staring back at him in humiliation and fear.

“To drug her, assaulting her, and planned to expose countless innocent civilians to whatever is in those canisters tomorrow!”

Wayne turned his eyes angrily at the gang swinging from the rafters, smiling.

“Well it’s a good thing I arrived, please allow me to assist.”

And that was how he ended up outside his former home, Metrocities Prison for the Criminally Gifted with Wayne, shockingly by his side, an army of brainbots carrying Psycho Delic, Hal Stewart and the rest of the hogtied criminals. 

His only father figure Warden Simmons staring in shock at the group in front of him listening to Metroman explain what was going on.

He hopped out of the spiderbot looking a bit forlorn rubbing the back of his head, smiling anxiously at the man that he knew he owed more apologies then really any other, handing him a flash drive with all of the evidence needed to convict the lot.

“So! You finally decided to become a mature adult and ask Roxanne out nicely, instead of kidnapping her every week?” He smiled raising his brow and clapping him on the shoulder.

God had he always been so oblivious to how attracted they were to one another. He grinned coughing awkwardly, looking up into his warm brown eyes.

“That obvious huh?” The Warden simply laughed as the guards loaded up the lot into the gates.

He then turned to him giving him one of his patented stern glares.

“I could never keep you locked up here, even if I tried, it would make me very happy to know that it won’t be necessary anymore. Do I make myself clear?”

He looked into the wardens eyes giving him his most charming super villain smile.  
“Crystal Sir!”

He was unsurprisingly emotionally and physically exhausted by the time he made it back to the lair. He rushed to the lift, taking him to where he knew Minion had Roxanne in his bedroom. He gently entered seeing her asleep in his bed. She was in a soft purple tank top and sleep shorts. Her pale limbs enfolded in the dark blue comforter and sheets as if she belonged in his bed. His nostrils flared in arousal and relief, he felt himself relax further. He sat beside her on the bed grasping her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles observing how her wrists had been carefully bandaged due to her brutal treatment.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

“You heard me calling you. God Megs I was so scared, but I knew you’d hear me somehow.”

“Always Roxanne! I will always hear you my love. I’m so sorry they got to you in the first place.”

He pressed their foreheads together.Running his fingertips through her hair noticing how weak she still appeared. 

“Come to bed.” She patted the spot beside her smiling. He grinned wickedly into her eyes slowly divesting everything but his boxer briefs, before crawling in beside her.

She was caressing up and down his torso fascinated by his beautiful flawless blue skin, finally revealed to her eyes. He was naturally thinner in his build but she could see clear muscle definition underneath. He had an adorable belly button and two tiny purplish blue nipples. She groaned kissing his right peck.

“It is so unfair that I am too physically exhausted to take advantage of you right now spaceman!” 

She smiled up at him laying her head on his chest. He began running his fingers through the soft short strands of her hair. He heard her breathing even out, as she fell asleep in his arms. He turned them so she was enfolded in his embrace. Letting his nose and lips linger on the back of her neck. He had gotten so close to losing her and he didn’t like it. His possessive mating instincts were surfacing, he would never allow anyone to touch her in that way again. Her closeness and her scent allowed him to relax further and he was soon asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is folks, my fluffy smut filled conclusion. I might write an epilogue, I’m still not sure and if the inspiration strikes I might do a stand alone attachment, but I like the way this ended. Thank you to Zamora for all the encouragement! I’m not sure if this is explicit cause I’ve read fics marked Mature that are far worse anyway enjoy the fluff and smut!

Roxanne awoke feeling the weight of an arm over her abdomen. She fluttered her eyes open glancing down noticing the blue arm holding her close. She sucked in a breath smiling softly her memory coming back to her, she was feeling much better upon waking. She felt an overwhelming sense of rightness being in his arms. But she really had to use the restroom so she carefully slipped out of Megaminds arms to use his impressive bathroom. He had a giant shower that looked like it had one of those fancy large rainwater fixtures with a built in bench, and a giant whirlpool tub. After using the restroom she brushed her teeth with her toothbrush that Minion had so graciously fetched from her apartment with her overnight bag of clothing.

She stared at herself in his bathroom mirror willing the fear and anger away at her treatment at the hands of Hal and Psycho Delic. She would not allow them to influence her any further. She was strong, smart and not easily intimidated. She was resting her hands on his long slate countertop when she saw Megs sleepily enter the bathroom. He smiled at her softly heading for the water closet portion of the bathroom, on the way he ran his fingers playfully through her hair. She stood rooted to the spot by the sink. He disarmed her at every turn. Her insides going all gooey and soft remembering how it felt to be in his arms in his bed. After using the restroom he stood beside her at the sink brushing his teeth. After he rinsed his mouth thoroughly with water he was smiling at their reflections in the large mirror.

Roxanne’s eyes were glued to his graceful lean body. She was staring at him blatantly she had always thought he was attractive, but now she couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of all that beautiful blue skin. Her cheeks heated and red at her desire to run her tongue over every inch of him. He moved slowly behind her, his hands ran softly up her back under her tank top slowly peeling it off of her, revealing her breasts to his eyes in their reflection. Her breath was coming in gasps now.He then began to softly caress her back, his fingertips dancing up her spine. He leaned in close to her ear whispering softly.

“Would you like to take a bath Miss Ritchi?”

She couldn’t form words, simply nodding her affirmative. He grinned moving to the whirlpool tub flipping several faucets as it began filling rapidly with warm water. 

He didn’t break eye contact as he backed himself towards the impressive pool of water. Simultaneously peeling off his boxer briefs in one smooth motion, finally revealing himself fully to her eyes. Roxanne blatantly stared at his beautiful body, he had very little hair, but he did have a slight happy trail, that matched the patch on his chin, leading down to where she was expecting a penis she saw a seam of tightly clenched muscles that were flushed purple. She then made eye contact with him again, as she let her sleep shorts fall to the dark wood flooring.

His nostrils flared opening his arms for her as he waded into the whirlpool, she rushed forward into his arms in the water, there mouths meeting in a heated kiss. His tongue swirling with her own causing heat to pool between her legs even in the water. He then turned her pulling her into his lap shoulder deep in the swirling relaxing water. She moaned vocally as she felt his supple long fingers begin to massage her back and shoulders. He brought his chin to her shoulder whispering in her ear. 

“I almost lost you my love, please let me make you feel good, I... want to pleasure you.”

He stammered softly hesitating.

“I want to mate with you Roxanne…. please?”

She could feel his desperation and love for her, it caused her to feel choked up with the overwhelming feelings of want and desire.

She nodded her head in answer wanting nothing more than to get lost in him and his body. He made that deep rumbling sound. She was waiting for him to turn and kiss her but she was surprised when he settled her back in his arms continuing to massage her back and shoulders. The jets from the whirlpool massaging both their bodies.

“First I want you to be relaxed my love.”  
He whispered into her ear.

“Maybe I don’t want to relax.”

She grinned turning around in his lap, pressing herself up against the cleft between his legs. She proceeded to lick up his neck sucking on his earlobe. Causing him to gasp and buck up into her. That’s when she felt the cleft move a little against her and she moaned wantonly into his ear. 

He chuckled lifting her easily out of the water onto the ledge of the tub so her back was to the wall of the bathroom. She squeaked in surprise at his strength and then again when he brought his mouth to her sex looking up at her from the swirling water below, spreading her open and sucking on her clit. He flicked her nub repeatedly with his tongue causing little shocks of pleasure to travel up her spine. He reached up simultaneously softly pinching one of her nipples.  
Causing her to let her head fall back against the gray tiled wall.

“Megamind! Mmmm Megs please that feels ahhhh.”

He was smiling at her wickedly as he returned to sucking on her clit with renewed intensity.The combination of his intense green eyes staring up at her and the sudden feeling of his desperate need to make her cum filled her mind. She couldn’t hold it back if she tried, she came with an explosion of colors behind her eyelids.

“That’s it my beautiful Roxanne! Ohhh yessss!”

He moaned aloud his whole body seeming to have spasmed in a climax of his own. She slid back down into the whirlpool in his arms. He was making that rumbling purring sound in her ear. She squealed giggling as he lifted her into his arms carefully stepping out onto the soft black bath mat. Quickly drying them both off and toweling at her hair. He grinned at her wet hair stroking his hand down her cheek. 

“Megs I want to make you feel as amazing as you just made me feel.”

She blushed softly lost in his eyes.He chuckled in her ear.

“Well considering I have been able to feel every time you’ve climaxed I’m doing ok, but I know I want to connect with you completely Roxanne.”

He took her hand drawing her into his bedroom he laid on the bed beckoning her on top of him. Knowing that she was curious about his body, he wanted her to feel open to exploring him. Sending her warm trusting thoughts, he was nervous of course, being fully bared to her eyes but he could only sense curiosity and arousal from her. It caused him to blush and then gasp when their lips met, she twisted their tongues together straddling his lap. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to gasp as he gave her other breast equal attention. His elegant hands gently grasping and caressing her body sliding up her spine causing sparks to erupt all over her skin.

She smirked down at him not breaking eye contact as she bent forward running her tongue over his right nipple causing him to buck and gasp. His muscles between his legs relaxing the seam that held his sex inside.They opened protruding outward allowing his penis to emerge from within.

“Aren’t you beautiful down there.”

She grinned wickedly at him, and he really was the tentacle like muscles were purple and flushed just like the tip of his very impressive blue cock. He wasn’t enormous nor was he small, she licked her lips at the sight of him, he was definitely above average in size and the head of his cock was large and weeping fluid at the tip. She couldn’t take it anymore she leant down licking at the head tasting him for the first time. He tasted surprisingly sweet with a hint of musk. He threw his head back gasping for breath. He then flipped there positions fluidly pressing the very impressive head of his cock at her opening. Pressing his forehead to hers, looking deeply into her eyes, she then heard his voice in her head.

“Roxanne! Please…. I promise I won’t hurt you...I need to fill you up…..to give myself to you!”

His green eyes were locked on her own, a gorgeous purple flush traveled over his body. She looked into his eyes blushing herself at the intensity of her need to be filled by him. And then he did just that parting her lips and filling her completely.The sensation was indescribable as he bottomed out within her, his tentacles pushed in also, stretching her open and making her feel the fullest she’d ever been. Something else happened in her mind when he filled her. Their minds felt joined, she began to hear his thoughts and they were definitely hot. 

“Roxanne I want to fill you up with my cum, I want to see it leaking out of you! Want to feel you spasm around me. Want to make you feel so good. Your vaginal canal is so wet for me Roxanne, so wet and warm and tight.”

She answered him back in her mind moaning aloud at the sensation of their joining.His tentacles moved rhythmically within her stretching her open, for his cock to move deeper. 

“Yes Megs please! I want to feel you all the way inside me…..so full...so big… so perfect…I want all of you Megs. I love you...you feel so amazing inside me!”

He looked into her eyes gently lacing their hands together over her head, being delicate with her wrists that were still slightly sore. He then began to withdraw from her slowly his tentacles exiting her body only to return into her with his magnificent cock, giving her that incredible sense of fullness, again and again. He knew without her words that she wanted him to take her slowly letting her feel how full she was with him.Two of his tentacles exited her body slick with their combined fluids wrapping themselves twisting around her clit. She was embarrassingly wet now the sounds of their coupling echoing in his bedroom. His tongue intimately twisting with her own while he took her.

“Roxanne…. my beautiful Roxanne.”

He chanted her name in her mind as he picked up his pace pumping himself fully into her willing body, that’s when she felt it, the sensation shot up her spine. He threw his head back his handsome face transfixed in pleasure. He was cumming but she could feel it triggering her own orgasm. The sensation was indescribable and she crested like a wave, rippling pleasure over every inch of her body. The sensation seemed to lap away and then double back in intensity, he was growling and making that beautiful purring noise as he emptied himself within her. Kissing her as she felt pulse after pulse of his cum filling her up. His forehead connected with hers as he opened his eyes. He was still deeply nestled in her body. She could still feel his cock twitching within her and another small orgasm shot up her spine. Making her gasp and cry out again in pleasure.

He then softly withdrew himself from her body and she gasped again as his heated gaze was transfixed to where they had been joined. His cum completely filling her to the point that it began leaking out in an impressive stream on the comforter. Marking her as his mate. His face was fuschia blushing at the site of her beautiful pink pussy filled with his cum. He grinned ferally into her eyes.

“I’ve made such a beautiful mess of you my darling I think we did this in the wrong order.”

He then scooped her up into his arms again, his beautiful cock hadn’t fully retracted and it bobbed alluringly as he walked them into the bathroom..

“Back to the whirlpool tub I think my beautiful Miss Ritchi”

She was blushing looking into his eyes as he brought her right back into the swirling water. She kissed him gently their tongues twisting together. She had never felt this way with anyone before. Now that they had had sex she felt inexplicably different, he had called it mating. But she felt as if there was an invisible string tying a permanent feeling of warmth, love and security between them. She didn’t feel possessed by it, just that she was connected to Megs in a way that she simply couldn’t classify in human standards.

“Megamind are we married According to your planets ...customs? Is that what this is between us?”

She turned in his lap pressing herself against his body. Gazing into his expressive eyes, his eyebrows rose up and he seemed to be thinking about it. She noticed that she couldn’t hear his thoughts completely anymore, but she felt his confusion.

He wrapped his arms around her placing his forehead against hers their connection coming back blazing to life. Hearing his thoughts clearly.

“‘I’m really not sure Roxanne... Minion wasn’t given all the information on the mating customs of my species.Oh!... I think when our foreheads touch it’s a thing… he laughed in her mind.”

“She kept their foreheads connected answering him back silently….. hmmm I guess it’s good that we can’t hear each other all of the time we might drive each other crazy. By the way, what time is it? Don’t you have a press conference to prepare for?”

He broke their forehead connection gazing into her eyes. His expression was one of awe and determination. He gave her his most wicked super villain smile.

“Marry me Roxanne. Love of my life it’s 8:15 am!”

She gasped out loud.  
“How did you know what time it was without looking at a watch? Wait ...did you just propose?”

“Mmmm yes... I did just propose. We are going to be at city hall later after all. And I’ve always had an innate skill at knowing what time it is. I’m just kidding about knowing the time actually.”

He raised his wrist out of the water showing her his watch that he was still wearing.

“What it’s waterproof!” He grinned.

“Oh my god! Today…. you want to get married today?” Roxanne was snickering in laughter and warmth.

“Yes! Why not Roxanne? Let’s give the citizens of Metrocity the shock of their lives.”

She grinned in his arms pressing her forehead to his telling him through their connection.

“Yes of course I will marry you my darling blue spaceman, but I don’t think we could get prepared for a wedding in just a few hours. Besides I would like for my Mother to be there with a little more notice than that.”

“Oh alright ruin all my fun!” he smirked

“But we could announce our engagement.” She grinned

He pulled her back to resting in his embrace leaning her head back onto his chest, relaxing in the whirlpool jets.

“Hmm that works. I like the way you think Miss Ritchi!”

“That’s great ... but do you think that we could get breakfast before all of this, cause I’m famished.” She moaned.

As if right on cue Minion opened the bathroom door causing, Roxanne to shriek dunking under the water. Megamind sprang up completely naked holding his hand between his eyebrows.

“Minion!!! Why didn’t you knock?”

She resurfaced spluttering in laughter, looking at her beautiful blue fiancée and Minion looking apologetic and a bit traumatized.

“I’m sorry Sir and Ma’am! I know Sir has that Press conference later and I figured you would both be hungry after the day you had yesterday. Did you both want pancakes?”  
He grinned impishly, if it were possible for a fish to blush she assumed he would be.

“Oh yes Minion thank you!”  
Roxanne peeked her head out onto the ledge of the tub she knew her face was red in mortification, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

Minion slowly backed out of the bathroom in his embarrassment.

“Hurry up…..Minion we can still see you!” Megamind barked as he splashed back down in the tub. 

He threw his hands in the air, allowing his head to rest on the tubs ledge.

“What am I going to do with that dim witted creation of Science?” He groaned

Roxanne snickered sitting on his lap wrapping her legs around him.

“You are going to thank him for making us pancakes and make a do not disturb sign for your door.” 

He lifted his head smiling into her eyes. Cupping her cheek in his palm. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip softly. She took the opportunity to draw his thumb into her mouth running her tongue suggestively around and underneath the finger pad their eyes transfixed on each other. His voice became soft and breathy as he whispered.

“It should take Minion approximately fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds to prepare pancakes.”

She let go of his thumb with a wet pop.Running her hands down his body under the water stroking over the muscles between his legs.

“Hmmm whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

She smiled coyly.

“I have no idea what you had in mind my beautiful nosey reporter, but I feel I’ve been very bad indeed. Maybe you should interrogate me.”

He grinned and If there was one thing that Roxanne knew without a doubt, it was that her life would never be boring, not with her eccentric, handsome and hilarious alien fiancée in her life. She drew his amazing mouth to hers, their tongues swirling together….. they were also going to be very late for breakfast. Sorry Minion!


End file.
